The Room of Requirement Der Raum der Wünsche
by furikakeru
Summary: Übersetzung von Lady Linn's "Room of Requirement" in der Harry und Snape eingeschlossen werden und es stellt sich heraus dass sie etwas gemeinsam haben... (HPSS) naja seht selbst! grins
1. Kapitel 1 Prolog

Eine super Story von Lady Lynn, die mir erlaubt hat sie vom Englischen ins Deutsche  
zu übersetzen. Thank you! Wenn ihr Fehler findet sagt es mir bitte,  
ich mache so was zum ersten Mal '  
Die Story ist eigentlich abgebrochen, aber das letzte Kapitel ist eigentlich auch ein  
gutes Ende, deshalb habe ich mir gedacht dass das egal ist XD

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, was man mit Harry Potter in Verbindung bringen kann.  
Warnung: Slash in späteren Kapiteln, Orden des Phönix Spoiler  
Inhalt: Harry und Snape sind im Raum der Wünsche eingeschlossen, Harrys 6tes Schuljahr  
Altersgrenze ist für spätere Kapitel gesetzt

The Room of Requirement (Der Raum der Wünsche)

Kapitel 1 (Prolog)

„Nachsitzen, Potter. Heute nach dem Abendessen. Vielleicht lernen sie dann aufzupassen, während ich spreche." zischte Snape, bevor er sich zu seinem nächsten Opfer aufmachte.

Harry lies seinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken und seufzte leise. Niemand bemerkte es. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er seinen Freitagabend mit Snape verbringen musste. Nicht dass er etwas besseres zu tun hätte.

Niemand bemerkte irgendetwas. Besonders Hermine und Ron die immer in ihrer eigenen  
kleinen Welt waren, nicht dass sie etwas bemerken würden wenn sie es nicht wären. Seitdem Harry ihnen gesagt hatte dass er schwul war, redeten sie nicht mehr mit ihm. Ron war total angewidert und sogar Hermine verstand es nicht. Sie starrte ihn an bis Ron aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war und sagte dann leise, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als ob sie Angst hätte jemand anders als Harry konnte sie hören: „Harry, lass es mich wissen wenn du wieder vernünftig bist, ich werde dich gerne wieder akzeptieren. Aber ich kann nicht mit jemandem befreundet sein, der solch... unnatürliche Instinkte hat." Dann, bevor er antworten konnte, ging sie zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Ron und Hermine erzählten es niemandem, da sie Angst hatten man würde sie als Freunde von einem Homosexuellen auslachen. Scheinbar war Homosexualität in der Zaubererwelt noch unbeliebter; schwule Pärchen waren selten, und wurden mehr verachtet als Muggel.

Das geschah vor einem Monat. Ron und Hermine kamen nicht in seine Nähe und wenn ihn jemand fragte warum er nicht mehr mit ihnen befreundet war, antwortete er nur dass sie ihn nicht mochten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Rons und Hermines Erklärung war, aber was auch immer sie beinhaltete war besser als die Wahrheit. Ron hatte es allerdings erreicht die anderen Griffindors davon abzuhalten sich mit Harry anzufreunden. Sogar Ginny warf ihm seltsame Blicke zu.

Nur die Griffindors behandelten ihn anders. Die Lehrer bemerkten nur dass sich seine Noten drastisch verbesserten. Sie bemerkten auch dass Ron und Hermine nicht mehr mit Harry sprachen, entschieden aber, sich darüber nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie waren einfach mit seinem plötzlichen Interesse für die Schule zufrieden. Wegen seiner neuen freien Zeit lernte Harry mehr.

Harry brachte es fertig nicht in Depressionen zu verfallen. Er hatte in seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys gelernt sich zusammenzureisen, was wohl an ihrer Art Harry aufzuziehen lag. Das war trotzdem nichts wofür Harry dankbar war.

Er bedauerte es zutiefst, seinen Freunden von seiner Sexualität erzählt zu haben. Er hatte noch nie irgendwelche Erfahrungen – mit irgendeinem Geschlecht – gemacht, außer diesen Kuss von Chang. Nichtsdestotrotz wusste er dass er schwul war. Seit dem Tag an dem er und Ron Hermine suchten und „aus versehen" im Mädchenumkleideraum landeten, wusste er dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Ron wurde total nervös und ihn lies es ziemlich kalt. Die Mädchen WAREN halbnackt. Außerdem waren da noch seine Träume und die Gedanken die er über Jungen hatte.

Ein paar Wochen nachdem Ron und Hermine aufgehört hatten seine Freunde zu sein, fand Harry heraus, dass

Schwule von der ganzen Zaubererwelt verachtet wurden. In seiner freien Zeit versuchte er herauszubekommen, warum seine besten Freunde so schlecht auf die Information reagiert haben, aber ohne Erfolg. Dann eines Tages, ging er in den Raum der Wünsche um sich ein bisschen ausruhen zu können ohne gleich wahnsinnig zu werden. Dort fand er eine ältere Ausgabe des „Daily Prophet", die in einem Artikel Schwule niedermachte.

Er war selten abgelenkt im Unterricht, aber in Snapes Unterricht, dachte er über den Artikel nach, weswegen er unaufmerksam war.


	2. Kapitel 2 Eingeschlossen

**SkateZ:** Danke! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin #hehe# Das mit dem keine anonymen Reviews erlauben war nicht beabsichtigs, ich hab mir ehrlich gesagt gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht #grin#  
**Cyberrat**: Auch Danke! Wie du siehst geht's jetzt „schon" (schon?) weiter  
**Mmmel: **Nochmal Danke! (mit einem Danke an alle wärs schneller gegangen..) Du hattest die kürzeste Wartezeit #grins#

Wegen euch hab ich heute morgen noch fertig übersetzt, obwohl ich eigentlich für eine ziemlich wichtige Matheprüfung lernen sollte... Das heißt ich kann euch dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn nix draus wird #fiesesgrinsen# Nja eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust zu lernen da kam das gerade recht

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nix... jammer Nicht mal die Story, die gehört Lady Lynn  
**Warnung:** Slash in späteren Kapiteln, Orden des Phönix Spoiler

**Kapitel 2 (Eingeschlossen)**

Harry lief langsam zu den Kerkern herunter. Unten saß Snape an seinem Tisch und benotete Aufsätze.

"Sir", sagte Harry, der inzwischen in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Snape schaute auf und starrte ihn wütend an.

"Weißt du warum du hier bist, Potter?"

"Um nachzusitzen, Sir.", antwortete Harry ruhig, während er ihm trotzig in die Augen starrte.

"Weißt du warum du nachsitzen musst, Potter?", fragte Snape ziemlich giftig.

"Ja Sir.", sagte Harry ruhig und wünschte sich, dass Snape ihm einfach sagen würde was er tun solle.

"Willst du nicht sagen warum?", bohrte Snape nach und sah auf die Aufsätze auf seinem Tisch herunter. Er legte seine Schreibfeder hin und schaute wieder hoch zu Harry.

"Haben sie das schon wieder vergessen, Professor?" Das konnte Harry sich jetzt nicht verkneifen. Er fand diese Fragen dumm und irritierend.

"10 Punkte Abzug von Griffindor.", erwiderte Snape bissig. Seine Augen zeigten Genugtuung und er grinste schadenfreudig. „Wir gehen heute Abend in den Raum der Wünsche, Potter. Du sollst mir helfen einige Gefäße mit Zaubertrankzutaten zurück in mein Büro zu bringen und sie dann alphabetisch zu ordnen. Ich darf wohl sagen dass du dabei die Namen der Zutaten richtig gut kennen lernen wirst.", zischte Snape, der aufstand und

anmutig in Richtung Tür lief. Harry folgte ihm mit einem wütenden Blick im Gesicht.

"Ich bringe den Raum dazu zu erscheinen, Potter. Du machst einfach was ich sage und wünsch dir nichts, verstanden?"

"Ja Sir.", antwortete Harry.

Nicht lange und beide standen im Raum der Wünsche. Snape hatte Harry eine Liste von Zaubertrankzutaten gegeben, welche er in Kisten einsortieren sollte und Harry machte sich gleich an die Arbeit. Severus, räumte auch Zutaten ein.

Als plötzlich die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug und eine sehr bekannte Stimme durch ganz Hogwarts hallte, hörten beide überrascht auf zu arbeiten. Dumbledore hatte die Lautstärke seiner Stimme magisch erhöht.

"Alle Schüler bleiben in den Räumen in denen sie gerade sind, alle, die gerade noch in den Gängen herumlaufen, begeben sich sofort in ihre Schlafsäle. Das Personal erstattet bitte Bericht in der Großen Halle. Vertrauensschüler, bitte haltet eure Häuser unter Kontrolle. Das ist alles."

Einen langen Moment waren beide still, bevor Severus zur Tür lief und versuchte sie zu öffnen. „Sie bewegt sich keinen Millimeter. Wir sitzen hier fest bis das, was den Schulleiter alarmiert hat wieder weg ist.", stellte Snape fest und entfernte sich von der Tür.

"Was ich mir wünsche, ", sagte Severus laut und deutlich. Harry wunderte sich was Snape damit bezwecken wollte, „ ist, dass diese Zaubertrankzutaten verschwinden." Sowohl die Regale mit den Zutaten, als auch die Kisten verschwanden. Der Raum war total leer aber Snape war noch nicht fertig, „Ich brauche einen Platz zum Hausaufgaben benoten." Ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl davor erschien. Auf dem Tisch lag noch eine Schreibfeder mit roter Tinte. „Und ich brauche die Arbeiten meiner Schüler." Ein hoher Stapel mit beschriebenen Blättern lag plötzlich auf dem Tisch. Severus grinste schadenfreudig und nahm auf dem Stuhl platz. Dann fing er an die Schülerarbeiten zu korrigieren.

Harry entschied sich dass er nicht tatenlos herumsitzen konnte. „Was ich brauche," Severus schaute neugierig zu ihm herüber, „Ist einen Platz zum Hausaufgaben machen." Ein Tisch und ein Stuhl, ähnlich wie Snapes, erschienen. „Außerdem brauche ich noch meine Schulbücher und mein Hausaufgabenheft." Seine ganzen Bücher inklusive des Hausaufgabenhefts lagen auf dem Tisch. Harry setzte sich hin und öffnete eine Schublade des Schreibtischs, welche voller Pergament, einiger Schreibfedern und Tinte war. Er lächelte leicht, holte sich etwas Pergament eine Feder und Tinte heraus und legte alles auf den Tisch. Dann öffnete er sein Hausaufgabenheft und suchte nach den Hausaufgaben die er übers Wochenende erledigen musste.

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit mit mildem Interesse zugeschaut und war überrascht, dass der Junge nicht nach einem Sofa und einem Comicheft verlangte. Er fragte sich ob Harry befürchtete nochmals nachsitzen zu müssen, wenn er nichts für die Schule tat. „Du musst keine Hausaufgaben machen, Potter."

Harry schaute seinen Zaubertränkelehrer fragend an. Snape fuhr fort.

"Dein Nachsitzen endete als wir hier eingeschlossen wurden. Dies ist jetzt, genaugenommen, deine Freizeit in der du tun kannst was auch immer du willst.", erklärte Snape in einem sachlichen Ton.

"Ich würde auch Hausaufgaben machen wenn ich nicht Nachsitzen müsste.", antwortete Harry leise, bevor er anfing an einen VgddK Aufsatz zu schreiben.

Da es ihn nicht kümmerte, fragte Snape nicht weiter nach und er machte sich wieder daran Aufsätze zu benoten.

Etwa eine Stunde später war Harry sowohl mit den VgddK als auch mit den Wahrsagen Hausaufgaben fertig, und Snape musste ziemlich dringend auf die Toilette. Er äußerte dies mit seiner Aussage: "Was ich brauche ist ein Badezimmer."

Harry schrak auf, als die Stille durch Snapes Stimme unterbrochen wurde, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder.  
Er sah wie eine Tür nicht weit von ihm entfernt an der Wand erschien. Severus stand schnell auf, ging ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry musste leicht lächeln und entschied dann dass er eine Pause vertragen könnte. „Was ich brauche ist ein Glas Milch, ein paar Kekse und ein Sofa mit einem Couchtisch." Während er sprach erschien eine bequem aussehende Couch vor der Wand in der Nähe von Severus' Tisch mit einem kleinen Tisch davor, auf dem ein Glas Milch und ein Teller mit Keksen standen. Harry lächelte und murmelte ein „Danke", bevor er sich auf die Couch setzte und einen Keks vom Teller nahm. Er tauchte den Keks in die Milch und lies ihn die Flüssigkeit aufsaugen, bevor er den dann durchnässten Teil des Kekses aß.

Während Harry seine Kekse in Ruhe aß, kam Snape wieder aus dem Bad heraus und ging zurück zu seinem Tisch. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf Harry, bevor er seine Schreibfeder wieder in die Hand nahm und weiterkorrigierte.

* * *

Und wie fandet ihrs? Manchmal hab ich ziemlich frei übersetzt XD 


	3. Kapitel 3 Milch und Kekse

Soooo jetzt habt ihr schon ein bisschen länger warten müssen.  
Hättet ihr nicht so fleißig Reviews geschrieben, hätte ich noch länger gebraucht,  
aber ich hab dann immer so ein schlechtes Gewissen...  
Ein Großes Danke an alle! #kekse und milch verteil# (ihr werdet schon noch sehen warum #harhar#)

**Cyberrat:** Schon dein 2tes Review! Danke ! Ehrlich gesagt, weis ich auch nicht, warum sie eingesperrt sind... #hehe#

**Blub:** schön dass du es witzig findest, keine Ahnung ob es eine Art Comedy sein soll oder nicht... #denk#

**Angie:** Mit dem Kapitel sind es noch acht, die kommen, also noch genügend zu lesen #g# Die beiden sind im Raum der Wünsche, weil der einem ja bekanntlich alles gibt, und so ist es für Severus einfacher, sich die Zaubertrankzutaten zu wünschen, als sie sich zu kaufen (wir sind halt geizig ) Ich vermute mal, dass man die Tür nicht aufwünschen kann, da Dumbledores Zauber, der die Türen verschlossen hat stärker ist... oder so...

**Feaneth:** ich hoffe mal dass deine Neugier jetzt wenigstens ein bisschen gestillt ist #g#

**May Black:** Es geht weiiiiiiter!

**Lucina:** Gut dass du so denkst, da macht es dir ja bestimmt nichts aus, dass ich das in diesem Kapitel wieder gemacht habe

**Raphaela-San:** Danke Meine Übersetzerkünste sind eigentlich bescheiden, mangels der Fähigkeit auf die einfachsten Deutschen Wörter zu kommen. Das geht dann immer so: „Mhm wie war da noch mal das Wort dazu?" Ich weis zwar was es bedeutet, komm aber nie auf das Wort - Internet Wörterbuch muss her oder ich rat XD

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, nicht mal die Story, die gehört Lady Lynn, die so freundlich war und mir erlaubte sie zu übersetzen.

**Kapitel 3 (Milch und Kekse)**

Nachdem er mehrere Kekse gegessen hatte stand Harry auf und ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Er schnappte sich sein Verwandlungsbuch und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Snape sah interessiert zu.

"Intra Culcitam Mutatia" sagte Harry und tippte das Buch mit seinem Zauberstab an. Außer dass das Buch seine Beschaffenheit änderte passierte nichts. Als Harry mit seinem Finger das Buch berührte war es ziemlich weich. Er grummelte und hob den Zauber wieder auf.

Er probierte es noch einmal und konzentrierte sich diesmal mehr darauf, das Buch in ein Kissen zu verwandeln. „Intra Culcitam Mutatia" Das Buch verwandelte sich in ein kleines Kissen. Als Harry es diesmal berührte war es immer noch hart wie ein Buch und hatte Seiten. Er hob den Zauber erneut auf.

Bevor er es noch einmal probieren konnte, wurde er unterbrochen.

"Mister Potter", sprach Snape „Man tippt das Buch an während man Culcitam sagt, nicht nachdem man den ganzen Zauberspruch gesagt hat."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und fing an: „Intra Culcitam", er tippte das Buch mit seinem Zauberstab an, „Mutatia". Das Buch hatte jetzt das perfekte Aussehen eines Kissens. Harry lächelte und musste dann feststellen, dass es immer noch so hart war wie das Buch.

Snape stand auf, ging zu Harry hinüber und holte einen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe. Harry wich mit seinem Stuhl schnell etwas zur Seite, um Severus Platz zu machen. „Schau gut hin und hör zu, Potter", sagte er kühl und konzentrierte sich dann auf das Buch. „Intra Culcitam-", er tippte das Buch in der Mitte von Culcitam an,  
"-Mutatia" Das Buch verwandelte sich sofort in ein smaragdgrünes, weiches Kissen. Harry stupste es mit seinem Zeigefinger an. Severus grinste und verwandelte es wieder zurück in das Buch. „Jetzt probier du es, Potter."

Harry amte Snape nach und tippte das Buch in der Mitte von Culcitam an. Sofort wurde ein Kissen daraus, welches die Farbe von seinen Augen hatte.

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte prüfte Severus die Festigkeit des Kissens. „Es ist weich aber noch nicht weich genug. Arbeite an deinem Timing, Potter.", stellte er, immer noch grinsend, fest. Harry nickte. „Versuch es noch einmal.", forderte Severus, während er das Kissen in seine Ursprungsform zurückverwandelte.

Ein bisschen wunderte sich Harry schon warum Snape ihm half, aber er nickte trotzdem und sagte die Beschwörung noch einmal auf. „Intra Culcitam", diesmal berührte er das Buch kurz bevor ‚Itam', „Mutatia". Das Kissen sah nun genauso aus wie beim vorigen Versuch. Severus drückte das Kissen leicht zusammen und hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue.

"Ich bin ziemlich beeindruckt, Mister Potter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du das kannst.", kommentierte Snape, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Tisch begab. Harry beobachtete ihn und bemerkte, dass Snape nur noch vier Aufsätze benoten musste. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass Snape eigentlich ziemlich sexy aussah. Geschweige denn seine Persönlichkeit, die Harry anziehend fand, was ziemlich merkwürdig war. Obwohl er eigentlich nicht überrascht war dass er so fühlte. Seine Vorliebe für Männer bemerkte er erst vor ein paar Wochen. Er fand auch, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, und die Weasley Zwillinge ziemlich attraktiv. Wobei sie natürlich nicht Snapes Persönlichkeit hatten.

Snape schaute von seinen Aufsätzen auf, da er ein Augenpaar auf sich gerichtet fühlte. Er blinzelte irritiert; warum starrte Potter ihn so an? Der Junge musste in seine Traumwelt abgedriftet sein. Niemand starrte ihn auf diese Weise an. Vor allem keine Jungen. Er schaute zurück auf seine Arbeit. Zwei Hausarbeiten musste er jetzt noch benoten.

Harry verwandelte das Kissen in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück und legte sich wieder auf die Couch. Er fing wieder an nachzudenken. Jetzt war er also zusammen mit Snape im Raum der Wünsche eingeschlossen, Merlin weis wie lang. Nicht dass er dachte dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Snape war, wie ganz Hogwarts, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht schwul. Er würde wahrscheinlich in die Muggelwelt gehen müssen um einen Lover zu finden. Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit einen richtigen Liebhaber zu haben, aber er hätte nichts dagegen jemanden zum herumalbern zu haben.

Nachdem er beim letzten Aufsatz die Note darunter geschrieben hatte, legte Snape die Schülerarbeiten zur Seite.  
Dieser verdammte Junge starrte ihn schon wieder an. Aber in so einer Art und Weise, welche eine große Menge an Blut in seine untere Körperregion wandern ließ. Vage fragte er sich ob Potter das mit Absicht machte.  
Er räusperte sich. Der Junge schien nichts zu bemerken. Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Potter", zischte er.

Harrys Wangen bekamen einen rötlichen Schimmer, der schnell wieder verschwand, als er zu seinem Professor aufblickte. Er warf Snape einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Du hast das Buch nur einmal perfekt verwandelt.", kommentierte Snape, während er den Jungen ansah und sich fragte warum dieser vorhin errötete. Vielleicht hat er mit offenen Augen geträumt? Man konnte wirklich nicht erkennen, was ein Junge „fühlte", wenn er seine Roben anhatte. Sie verdeckten „es" gut. Nicht das von Bedeutung wäre, musste er sich ermahnen. „Warum bist du so sicher, dass du den Spruch nächstes Mal ohne Probleme schaffen wirst?"

"Ich könnte es zwanzigmal hintereinander schaffen Professor, das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich es das einundzwanzigstemal hinbekomme.", antwortete Harry und senkte seinen Blick auf Snapes Tisch. „Fertig mit korrigieren?"

„Solltest du nicht ins Bett, Potter? Es ist elf Uhr nachts.", spöttelte Snape.

Harry starrte ihn zornig an. „Ich wache dann sowieso nach ein paar Stunden wieder auf." Und als Severus fragend eine Augenbraue hob fuhr Harry fort: „Schlaflosigkeit. Warum gehen Sie nicht ins Bett, Sir?"

"Aus dem gleichen Grund.", antwortete Snape schroff. Plötzlich sprach er noch einmal: „Ich brauche ein Glas Kakao." Vor ihm erschien ein hohes Glas mit dunkler Schokoladenmilch. Snape grinste, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und mit einem „Wingardium Leviosa" schwebte der Keksteller zu seinem Tisch hinüber. Er grinste wieder, das Grinsen, welches Harry ziemlich sexy fand.

"Warum haben Sie nicht nach neuen Keksen gefragt?", fragte Harry. Er wollte seine Kekse wiederhaben.

"Das Zimmer gibt Dinge nur in Maßen her. Es wird einem nichts geben, was man schon im Raum hat. Zum Beispiel würde es dir keinen Kakao mehr geben und mir keine Couch."

"Und was ist mit den Tischen?", bohrte Harry stirnrunzelnd nach.

"Das ist etwas anderes. Ich habe nach einem Platz zum Hausaufgaben benoten gefragt, während du nach einem Platz zum Hausaufgaben machen verlangt hast. Mein Tisch ist größer, und mein Stuhl bequemer. Dein Tisch ist wiederum kleiner mit einem weniger bequemen Stuhl. Außerdem ist er anders ausgestattet als mein Tisch."

"Oh", war alles was Harry dazu einfiel und er wurde still. Snape sagte nichts mehr, er stippte seinen Keks lediglich in sein Milchglas lies ihn die Schokoladenmilch aufsaugen und zog ihn dann aus der Milch heraus.  
Bevor die Milch heruntertropfen konnte steckte er den vollgesogenen Teil des Kekses in den Mund.

Harry schaute erstaunt zu. Hier saß sein zerfurchter Zaubertränkeprofessor, tauchte Kekse in Schokoladenmilch - nicht anders wie er selbst es vorhin getan hatte- und aß sie. Harry amüsierte diese Tatsache und er fand das ganze ziemlich niedlich... komischerweise. So etwas erwartete er einfach nicht von seinem Zaubertrankprofessor.

"Potter", knurrte Snape, nachdem er seinen ersten Keks gegessen hatte, „Ich schlage vor du hörst auf mich anzustarren, bevor deine Augen noch anfangen zu brennen."

"Sorry", sagte Harry. Er wunderte sich, warum sein Professor ein schlechtes Selbstbild von sich zu haben schien. Seine Meinung war, dass Snape ganz schön attraktiv war. „Es ist einfach merkwürdig, Sie Kekse mit Milch essen zu sehen."

"Es ist merkwürdig,", bemerkte Snape ziemlich garstig, „dich Hausaufgaben machen zu sehen."  
(AÜ: Ok 2mal ... zu sehen (stimmt das grammatikalisch überhaupt?) hört sich schon komisch an, aber Snape macht ja eine Anspielung auf Harrys Aussage und da muss er dessen Satz ja in etwa wiederholen +**grins+**)  
Harry grinste. „Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, gönne ich mir gern etwas, Potter. Eher öfters als gar nicht."

Harry nickte, und Snape nahm sich einen anderen Keks, den er die Schokoladenmilch aufsaugen lies.

"Sag mal, Potter, wie hast du es geschafft, dass das ganze Griffindorhaus inklusive Granger und Weasley dich hasst?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Sie das was angeht.", antwortete Harry ruhig. „Aber um unser Gespräch nicht zu ruinieren, werde ich es ihnen sagen." Snape warf ihm einen ‚Erzähl weiter' Blick zu bevor er in seinen Keks biss. Harry fand seinen keksessenden Professor immer noch amüsant und musste ein bisschen lächeln. „Hermine und Ron haben beschlossen dass sie mich nicht länger mögen." Das war keine Lüge. Homosexualität war wirklich ein Teil von ihm. „Deshalb haben sie die restlichen Griffindors gegen mich gestellt, indem sie eine bessere (verglichen mit der Wahrheit) Geschichte über mich erfanden, warum sie mich nicht mehr mögen. Obwohl ich nicht weis, was für eine Story das ist."

"Und was- ", fragte Snape, während er einen ganzen Keks ins Milchglas fallen lies und ihn mit seinem Zeigefinger herunterdrückte. Kleine Luftblasen stiegen auf. „- was ist der Grund dafür, dass sie dich nicht mehr mögen? Was könnte schlimmer sein als die Geschichte die du nicht kennst?" Er fragte sich, was an Potter wohl so schlecht war, dass sich sogar seine besten Freunde von ihm abwanden.

Der Grund warum er Potter nicht mochte, war die Tatsache, dass Potter der Sohn eines Herumtreibers war. Die Jungen, die aus seinen Schultagen einen einzigen Alptraum machten. Sie machten seinen einzigsten Zufluchtsort zu einem Ort, der genauso schlimm war wie sein Zuhause. Harry war eine totale Erinnerung an seinen Vater. Er sah sogar aus wie er. Wahrscheinlich teilte er sogar seine Ansichten.

Harry starrte auf das Kakaoglas, er war von dem Verhalten seines Lehrers sehr überrascht. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie das kümmert, Professor."

"Muss es mich kümmern, um das fragen zu können?", fragte Snape. Er versuchte den Keks wieder herauszuholen, aber dieser brach auseinander und ein Großteil sank zum Boden des Glases.

Harry schaute Snape zu, als dieser grummelte und den Rest des Kekses hinuntersinken ließ. Dann steckte der Mann einen Finger nach dem anderen in seinen Mund und leckte ihn sauber.

Trotz dass er wusste, dass Snape das nicht tat um ihn anzumachen –wahrscheinlich war das einfach eine Angewohnheit von ihm-, sammelte sich in Harrys mittlerer Körperregion ziemlich viel Blut an. Außerdem spürte er noch wie er errötete. Er beschloss, sich zuzudecken, nur falls sein Lehrer „etwas" bemerken sollte. Es interessierte ihn wie Snape wohl reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste dass Harry schwul war.

"Ich brauche eine Decke.", murmelte Harry und eine weiche, smaragdgrüne Decke lag auf einmal vor ihm auf dem Boden. Er schnappte sich die Decke und wickelte sich darin ein. Der Raum war sowieso ziemlich kalt. Snape schaute ihn komisch an. „Es ist kalt.", nuschelte Harry als Antwort auf Snapes ungestellte Frage.

Severus rollte mit den Augen, „Wir brauchen einen Kamin, mit einem Feuer." Als er dies sagte, erschien ein Kamin an der Wand neben Harrys Sofa. Harry nickte leicht als Snape ihn wieder anschaute. „Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Potter."

"Ja, Sir. Es muss sie kümmern, wenn sie das wissen wollen.", sagte Harry langsam, „Besonders, weil es sie nichts angeht."

"Ok Potter, es kümmert mich." Harry schaute ihn für eine Sekunde mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an, bevor er sie verdächtig verengte. Snape redete weiter. „Es kümmert mich, da es so wie es aussieht schlimm genug war um deine Freunde zu verlieren."

„Und", entgegnete Harry, „ es lohnt sich bestimmt etwas zu hören was SO schlimm ist, weil sie es der ganzen Zaubererwelt erzählen können, und mich dann jeder hassen wird."

"Ich versichere dir, Potter, das ist mir nicht im Kopf herumgegangen." erwiderte Snape langsam „Griffindors sind angeblich loyal. Ich will wissen was sie dazu gebracht hat dies nicht mehr zu sein. Hast du verkündet, dass du ein Todesser sein willst, die dunklen Künste lernen willst, es dir Spaß macht zu sehen wie -"

„Nein.", unterbrach Harry ihn grob, „Ein Todesser zu sein ist annehmbarer als das was ich ihnen erzählt habe."

* * *

#RAHH# ich habe 5mal kümmern geschrieben... weis jemand noch ein anderes Wort dafür? Hört sich schon irgendwie komisch an... 


	4. Kapitel 4 Missverstehen

Sodele! #hereinschnei# Endlich geht's weiter! Elf Tage hab ich gebraucht.. Puh Danke für eure Tipps für „kümmern". Ich werde das andere Kapitel im laufe der Tage abändern. Hach auf euch kann ich mich doch verlassen #grin#

Cyberrat: Schon dein 3tes Review! Merci Beaucoup! Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, dass Sevvi sexy ist #hehe#

Raphaela-San: Dein 2tes Review! Gracias! (Ab dem nächsten Kapitel zähl ich nicht mehr, das ist so umständlich...)

Blaise: jap kann ich dir: h t t p /w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1 4 9 4 9 2 1 / 1 / (natürlich ohne die ganzen bösen Leerzeichen dazwischen)

Blub: Nr. 2 #grin# Es wird noch besser! (behaupte ich jetzt mal großspurig)

Moondancer: Auch gut wenn du kein Problem damit hast. Es ist halt nur so dass es einem richtig ins Auge sticht, wenn mans übersetzt -.-

Inezsnape: Ich hab auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so was macht Aber hinter jeder harten schale steckt ein weicher Kern, oder? #zwinker#

May Black: 2tes Review! Thank you! (langsam gehn mir die Sprachen aus..)

Lucina: Auch 2tes Review! Mhmm #denk# xiè xie (ha mir ist was eingefallen! (chinesisch)) Das ist ne gute Idee mit dem Synonyme nachschauen. Wusste nicht, dass es so was bei Word gibt o.O

Feaneth: Auch Nr.2 #freundinfrag# Dziękuję! #harhar# Och „siehst" du im Raum der Wünsche überhaupt ein Bett? XD

Angie: Schon wieder Nr. 2 #g# #wörterbuchblätter# Arigato! Woherwillstdu wissen, in welche Richtung Severus' Vorliebe geht? und dass Hogwarts von Severus' Vorliebe weis?

Krieger des Wahnsinns: gell das ist schon irgendwie süß, so ein keksessender Snape #g#

**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren (J.K.R.), noch die Handlung (Lady Lynn) gehören mir.

**Kapitel 4 (Missverstehen)**

Letztes Kapitel:

"Ich versichere dir, Potter, das ist mir nicht im Kopf herumgegangen." erwiderte Snape langsam „Griffindors sind angeblich loyal. Ich will wissen was sie dazu gebracht hat dies nicht mehr zu sein. Hast du verkündet, dass du ein Todesser sein willst, die dunklen Künste lernen willst, es dir Spaß macht zu sehen wie -"

„Nein.", unterbrach Harry ihn grob, „Ein Todesser zu sein ist annehmbarer als das was ich ihnen erzählt habe."

Harry fragte sich, ob er da nicht zu weit gegangen war, besonders da Snape nichts erwiderte.

Als er diese Worte hörte, musste Snape unweigerlich eine Augenbraue hochziehen. Vielleicht übertrieb der Junge einfach? Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nichts, was der Junge sein könnte, schlimmer war als ein Todesser zu sein. Zumindest aus den Augen der Griffindors. Vielleicht war da noch etwas anderes? Severus beschloss, dass Harry übertreiben musste und sprach: „Was ist es, Potter? Bist du in jemanden aus Slytherin verknallt?"

Harry schnaubte, eine Mischung aus Lachen und Ungläubigkeit. „Dicht dran.", murmelte er. „Nicht dass ich es Ihnen erzählen würde. Warum glauben Sie, dass ich ihnen etwas erzählen werde, aus dessen Grund ich meine zwei besten Freunde verloren habe? Warum sollte ich Ihnen mit etwas vertrauen, wenn ich nicht mal meinen Freunden mit dieser Sache hätte vertrauen sollen?" Severus öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber Harry war noch nicht fertig, worauf Snape ihn böse anschaute. „Warum würde ich jemandem vertrauen, der mich alle zwei Sekunden Potter nennt? Der mich hasst, weil ich der Sohn meines Vaters bin?"

"Fertig?", fragte Snape nachdem für eine Weile Stille geherrscht hatte. Harry starrte ihn feindlich an. Severus legte seinen Keks zurück auf den Teller, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zur Couch. Um Snape Platz zu machen, zog Harry seine Füße enger an seinen Körper heran. Severus setzte sich hin, lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch.

"Harry, ", fing Snape an, was den Jungen dazu brachte seinen Lehrer geschockt anzusehen. Snapes schwarze Augen, für kurze Zeit mit kühlen, Grünen verbunden. „Erstens, wirst du mich mit Respekt behandeln. Das bedeutet entweder, dass du mich ‚Professor' oder ‚Sir' nennst – oder für diese Nacht erlaube ich dir mich Severus zu nennen, anbetracht unseres Gesprächthemas. Und keine Spitznamen, wie ‚Sev' oder ‚Sevvie', verstanden?" Harry nickte ergeben. „Zweitens, denke ich, dass du es mir erzählen solltest, weil du bei mir nichts verlieren kannst. Ich glaube du solltest es mir sagen, weil du es sagen willst." Snape fuhr fort. „Und du weist, ich hasse nicht DICH, ich hasse deinen Vater."

"Was lässt Sie glauben, dass ich es Ihnen erzählen WILL, Severus?", fragte Harry langsam. „Und warum wollen Sie es wissen?"

"Ich weis, dass du es mir sagen willst Harry, weil du ein Dummkopf bist, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trägt. Ich sehe das in deinen Augen." Harrys errötete leicht und wand seinen Blick von Severus' stechenden, sexy schwarzen Augen ab, wobei er sich fragte ob dieser all seine Gefühle erkennen konnte. Snape fuhr fort: „Außerdem werde ich mich nicht wiederholen. Ich habe dir schon gesagt warum."

"Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen.", flüsterte Harry. „Ich kann nicht. Ich sollte nicht." Sein großes Vorhaben es Snape nicht zu sagen, verlor langsam an Bedeutung. Außerdem lag der Mann womöglich richtig. Er fühlte einen richtigen Drang Snape zu erzählen, dass er schwul war. Einen sehr, sehr starken, seltsamen Drang, der immer größer wurde.  
Trotzdem, sagte er sich immer wieder, dass er dem Drang widerstehen könne.

"Vertraust du mir Harry?", fragte Severus ruhig. Wenn man ihm heute morgen gesagt hätte, dass er Harry Potter beim Vornamen nennen würde, hätte er lauthals gelacht. Wenn jemand ihm heute morgen gesagt hätte, dass er den Jungen zu überzeugen versuchte, dass er sich um ihn sorgte und er ihm vertrauen solle, hätte er die Person geradeheraus gelyncht. Er fragte sich wie er sich in diese Situation manövriert hatte. „Ich sollte nicht.", antwortete Harry langsam. „Ich sollte Ihnen nicht vertrauen. Sie sind ein Todesser."

"Ich bin ein Spion für den Orden, Harry.", Snape musste sich ermahnen sich nicht an den Vornamen des Jungen zu gewöhnen. „Dumbledore vertraut mir."

"Ich würde Dumbledore damit nicht vertrauen.", entgegnete Harry leise.

"Und ich habe gedacht, du hättest das nur aus der Absicht heraus gesagt, Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.", sagte Snape unbarmherzig.

"Um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Sie sind derjenige, der das Thema nicht fallen lassen will! Je öfter Sie nachfragen, desto mehr will ich es Ihnen erzählen! Also hören sich schon auf mich zu fragen!", regte Harry sich auf, während er seine Beine näher an sich heranzog. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Kaminfeuer, obwohl er Snapes Augen spürte die auf ihn gerichtet waren.

"Kämpf nicht dagegen an, Harry.", sagte Snape leise. Dann war es für lange Zeit still und keiner der beiden bewegte sich.

Schließlich sprach Harry: „Ich bin schwul."

Er fühlte sich besser, als er das von seiner Seele gesprochen hatte, aber er bereute es sofort. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Was war er? Ein Idiot?

Wieder war es für lange Zeit still. Harry fragte sich ob er wegrennen und sich verstecken, oder den Raum nach Schutz fragen sollte.

Snape starrte den Jungen an und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender. „Wie kannst du es wagen- ", Harry schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, stand sofort auf und entfernte sich so weit wie möglich von der Couch.

„Wie kannst du es wagen.", zischte Snape. Seine Stimme hörte sich beängstigender an als damals, wo er Harry beim Herumschnüffeln in seinem Denkarium erwischt hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Wer hat dir das erzählt? War es Lupin? Black?" Seiner Stimme hörte man die Wut deutlich an. Snape musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um Harry kein Leid zuzufügen. „Selbst ich habe es dir nicht zugetraut so einen schmutzigen Spiel zu spielen!" Snape war aufgestanden und hatte den Raum durchquert um Harry von seiner einzigen Verteidigungsmöglichkeit abzuschneiden.

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. Ihm was erzählt? Schmutziges Spiel? Hää? Er atmete tief durch und seine Stimme zitterte ein bisschen. „I-Ich weis nicht wovon S-Sie reden." Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte Snape sein dunkelstes Geheimnis erzählt – Merlin weis warum – und der Mann sah so aus als würde er Harry auf der Stelle töten. Er hätte das voraussehen sollen. Harry wühlte in den Taschen seiner Robe, doch er konnte seinen Zauberstab nicht finden. Dann bemerkte er, dass Snape den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch blockierte – auf dem Harrys Zauberstab immer noch lag.

Snape, andererseits, konnte das einfach nicht glauben. Der Junge spielte ihm gerade einen schmutzigen Streich. Was hätte er auch anderes vom Sohn des Rumtreiberanführers, der besonders ihn gerne ärgerte, erwarten sollen? Alles nur weil er schwul war. Wahrscheinlich wurde diese Information zur nächsten Generation, Harry, weitergegeben. Und der Junge war gerade dabei – Severus war sich gerade wirklich nicht sicher, was Harry plante. Er starrte den Jungen finster an.

„Was willst du Potter?", knurrte er. „Was ist dein Motiv?"

"Ich habe kein – ", fing Harry nochmals an. Als Snape ihm das Wort abschnitt, hatte er eine Idee. Er dachte: ‚Ich brauche einen Schutz vor Magie.' Nichts passierte. Harry fluchte leise.

"POTTER! ICH WARNE DICH – ", schrie Snape und näherte sich Harry gefährlich schnell.

"ICH HABE KEINE AHNUNG WAS SIE MEINEN!", Harry schlängelte sich blitzschnell an Snape vorbei, ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür ab. „NIEMAND HAT MIR IRGENDETWAS ERZÄHLT!", schrie er durch die geschlossene Türe nach draußen. Er lies den Klodeckel hinunter und setzte sich darauf.

Snape ging zur Tür und drückte den Griff herunter. Die Tür ging nicht auf. „Potter-", sagte er in einem gefährlichen Ton. „Wenn du auch nur einer Menschenseele erzählen wirst, oder erzählt hast, dass ich schwul bin wirst du nicht mehr leben um dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberzutreten.

Harry fiel fast von der Toilette hinunter, vor Schreck. Snape war schwul? Deshalb haben Harrys Vater und seine Freunde Snape durch die Schule gejagt und sich über ihn lustig gemacht? Harry wurde schlecht. Was würden sein Vater und Sirius von IHM denken, wenn sie noch leben würden? Und Remus?

Plötzlich fiel ihm der stinksaure Mann vor der Badezimmertür wieder ein. „Ich mache mich nicht über Sie lustig, Severus.", sagte er laut genug, dass man es auf der anderen Seite der Türe hören konnte. Harry schloss seine Augen. Snape war schwul? Kein Wunder war er die ganze Zeit so launisch. Er hatte niemanden.

"Von was redest du, Potter?", fragte Severus – die Türe. (Das steht da wirklich so!) Während des langen Moments, in dem keiner der beiden sprach, beruhigte er sich wieder etwas."Ich mache mich nicht lustig über Sie!", wiederholte Harry. „Ich bin wirklich schwul!" Er war froh, dass er es dem Mann jetzt gesagt hatte. Solang er Snape dazu bringen konnte ihm zu glauben. Er hatte natürlich nicht länger wegen Snapes Meinung über Homosexualität Angst.

Aber wie konnte er den Mann überzeugen, bevor dieser ihn lynchte?

Außerdem fragte er sich, ob dies bedeutete, dass er eine Chance mit Severus Snape hatte.

* * *

so wieder eins fertig.. wie hat es euch gefallen, dass Harry endlich damit rausgerückt ist? 


	5. Kapitel 5 Feuer

BOA DAS REGT MICH AUF! ICH BIN SO BLÖD! Hab gerade einen großen Teil der Story noch mal schreiben müssen, da ich irgendwie auf „Dokument wiederherstellen" geklickt hab #sich in den hintern tret#

Deshalb gibt's heute auch nur ein Danke! an alle Reviewer, weil mir meine Finger schon wehtun...  
und die wahrscheinlichkeit für rechtschreib und grammatikfehler ist natürlich auch höher..

Also danke an Cyberrat, blub, Lucina, Kalinetrine, feaneth, Krieger des Wahnsinns und ShiaAngel !  
#alle einmal feste durchknuddel#  
Nächstes mal gibt's wieder richtige antworten!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix, Story: Lady Lynn, Charaktere: J.K.R

**Kapitel 5 (Feuer)**

Im vorigen Kapitel:

"Von was redest du, Potter?", fragte Severus – die Türe. Während des langen Moments, in dem keiner der beiden sprach, beruhigte er sich wieder etwas."Ich mache mich nicht lustig über Sie!", wiederholte Harry. „Ich bin wirklich schwul!" Er war froh, dass er es dem Mann jetzt gesagt hatte. Solang er Snape dazu bringen konnte ihm zu glauben. Er hatte natürlich nicht länger wegen Snapes Meinung über Homosexualität Angst.

Aber wie konnte er den Mann überzeugen, bevor dieser ihn lynchte?

Außerdem fragte er sich, ob dies bedeutete, dass er eine Chance mit Severus Snape hatte.

Severus bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Komm da raus, H.a.r.r.y." Er betonte Harrys Namen deutlich, aber seine Stimme hörte sich kühl und ruhig an, wie immer. Er hatte sich wohl –endlich- wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht. Immerhin war Snape ein auf Disziplin und Kontrolle bedachter Mann.

Harry antwortete nicht, aber als er die Badezimmertür ängstlich aufschloss hätte er lieber seinen Zauberstab gehabt. Er trat aus der Tür und wich langsam vor Snape zurück, als dessen schwarze Augen sich in seine Grünen bohrten. Als er rückwärts an seinen Tisch stieß lehnte er sich an diesem stützend an. Severus begann auf ihn zuzulaufen. Harry legte seine Hand hinter sich auf den Tisch und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, während er Snape nicht aus den Augen lies. Ah da lag der Zauberstab. Harry umklammerte ihn, bewegte sich aber nicht.

Seine Hand hielt den Zauberstab noch fester, als Severus Harry noch näher kam. Gerade als der Mann ihn erreicht hatte und Harry im Begriff war Severus zu verhexen, beugte dieser sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn. Harry lies seinen Zauberstab los, der vom Tisch herunterrollte und mit einem leisen Aufprall auf den Boden fiel. Seine Handflächen stützten sich auf der Tischkante ab, als er Halt suchte.

Severus wollte ihn nur küssen, ein bloßer Kuss auf die Lippen um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass der Junge log. Er wusste, oder dachte, dass Harry ihn wegstoßen, oder verhexen würde, oder auf eine andere Weise ungestüm reagieren würde. Aber der Junge war so einladend, dass Severus nicht widerstehen konnte mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund einzudringen und diesen zu erforschen. Er hörte, wie Harry leise aufstöhnte, was ihn dazu brachte sich von ihm zu lösen.

Von Harrys Körperreaktion konnte Severus ziemlich deutlich feststellen, dass dieser nicht gelogen hatte. Harry hatte ziemlich heftig auf den Kuss reagiert. Seine Lippen waren rot und geschwollen, sein Gesicht errötet und er schaute Severus mit ein bisschen mehr als nur einem Hauch an Lust an. Severus konnte nur ahnen, was er unter Harrys Roben finden würde, wenn sie es nicht so gut verstecken würden. Natürlich lag er richtig, Blut sammelte sich in Harrys Leistenbereich, schneller als der junge Mann es angenehm fand.

"Oh.", sagte Snape. Er wand sich widerstrebend von Harry ab und ging dann hinüber zur Couch um sich hinzusetzen. Severus wurde fast verrückt vor Verlangen, er wollte den jüngeren noch einmal küssen, ihn berühren, aber er tat es nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, trotz dass Harry schwul war könnte er es Severus nicht erlauben.

Das war's. Keine Entschuldigung, kein Herumbrüllen, nicht einmal einen zweiten Kuss (den Harry gern gehabt hätte). Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich benutzt, verletzt und er wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender. Severus schaute ihn einfach nur an. Schließlich reagierte der Junge.

"'Oh'? Das ist alles?", knurrte er. Ok, damit hatte Severus nicht gerechnet. „Du entschuldigst dich nicht einmal für den Wutausbruch vorhin?" Severus erwiderte nichts, er hinderte Harry auch nicht daran, sich abzureagieren. „Du hattest einen Wutanfall, als ich es das erste mal gesagt hatte; ich habe gedacht du würdest mich umbringen, nur weil ich das Wort in deiner Anwesenheit benutze! Ich habe gedacht, dass du es der ganzen Zaubererwelt erzählen würdest! Dann, nachdem ich mir so Sorgen gemacht habe, finde ich heraus, dass du so gebrüllt hast, weil du dachtest ich wäre so unbarmherzig, dass ich überall herumerzählen würde, dass du schwul bist. Dann sagst du mir, –aus irgendeinem Grund- dass ich aus dem Badezimmer herauskommen soll und küsst mich. Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Severus? Harrys Wut ließ langsam nach. „Und nachdem du dann offensichtlich herausgefunden hast, dass du nicht Recht hattest, entschuldigst du dich nicht einmal."

"Erstens, Harry, hast du mir nicht genügend Zeit gegeben um mich zu entschuldigen. Zweitens, entschuldigt man sich nicht wegen der Tatsache dass man schwul ist.", sagte Severus ruhig. Er hatte seinen Blick von Harry abgewandt und schaute ins Feuer. „Und Drittens; solltest du erfreut sein dass-", fuhr er mit bitterer Stimme fort, als ob er von seinen eigenen Worten angewidert wäre, „Ich besser von dir gedacht hätte. Unsere Welt hätte mir nicht geglaubt, wenn ich versucht hätte ihnen die Wahrheit über dich zu erzählen. Der Retter unserer und der Muggelwelt kann einfach nicht schwul sein."

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Tisch, sein Blick ruhte auf dem Zaubertränkemeister als er nachdachte. Was wollte Snape ihm damit sagen? „Meinst du", begann Harry langsam, diesmal waren seine Worte überdacht, „Mit dem nicht fähig sein sich für Schwulsein zu entschuldigen – heißt das.. dass in der Welt in der wir leben, schwul zu sein, dich dazu gebracht hat dich in eine solch starke Abwehrhaltung zurückzuziehen, dass du es nicht einmal glauben kannst, wenn eine Person dir gegenüber ihre Sexualität gesteht?"

"Ja Harry.", sagte Severus ruhig. „Du hättest deine Vorliebe erst gar nicht offenbaren sollen. Wusstest du, dass es immer noch absolut legal ist eine Person zu hängen, nur weil diese schwul ist?" Seine Stimme wurde wieder bitter.

„Warum bist du nicht in die Muggelwelt gegangen?", fragte Harry leise, obwohl er offensichtlich von dieser neu enthüllten Information geschockt war. War es wirklich so schlimm? Severus schaute Harry verwirrt an, deshalb erklärte er: „Trotz dass es auch in der Muggelwelt nicht völlig akzeptiert wird, ist es verboten, jemanden nur wegen seiner Sexualität zu verletzen. Außerdem gibt es dort mehr Homosexuelle. Ich weiß es, ich bin in dieser Welt aufgewachsen."

"Und deshalb hast du von deinen Freunden erwartet, dass sie das akzeptieren?", fragte Severus mitfühlend.

"Ja.", murmelte Harry und schaute resigniert auf den Boden. „Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum sie so schlecht darauf reagierten. Vor kurzem war ich jedoch auch hier und habe einen Tagespropheten gefunden, in dem Schwule niedergemacht wurden. Dann habe ich erst gemerkt, wie unerwünscht ich bin. Ich habe ein Geheimnis, welches ich vor der Muggelwelt wahren muss und eines, dass die Zaubererwelt nicht erfahren darf. Ich werde nie wirklich zu einer dieser beiden Welten gehören."

Severus seufzte. „Da bist du nicht der einzigste Harry."

"Hast du jemals - ", fing Harry an, aber Severus wusste was der Junge fragen wollte.

"Einen.", antwortete er, während sein Blick auf dem Feuer ruhte. „Er wurde von Todessern getötet, kurz bevor du der „Junge der lebt" wurdest."

"Und du hast nie-", versuchte Harry es noch einmal, nur um wieder von Severus unterbrochen zu werden.

"Nein. Warum sollte ich auch? Wenn ich jemals jemanden finden würde, der für mich begehrenswert ist, denke ich nicht, dass es das wert wäre. Ich könnte –auf legale Art und Weise- dafür getötet werden.

Harry nickte. „Oh.."

Es war lange Zeit still, dann sprang Harry vom Tisch herunter, hob seinen Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn in seine Robe. Er ging hinüber zu Severus und setzte sich ans andere Ende der Couch, da er Snapes Reaktion fürchtete, wenn er sich neben ihn gesetzt hätte.

Sie saßen da, ohne ein Wort zu reden und beobachteten das Feuer.

Nicht lange und beide schliefen in dieser Position auf der Couch ein.

* * *

Ein schöner langer Satz ist drin der hört sich genau so falsch an wie er schön und lang ist #hups# 


	6. Kapitel 6 Überlegungen

HBP ist draußen! Und von dem was ich bisher in den schon vorhandenen neuen Fanfictions gelesen hab ist es ned gerade so nja nach meinem geschmack kann man nicht sagen aber mhm erheiternd? Ich spoiler hier lieber nicht rum.. Morgen wird ich mir die englische Ausgabe holen und schaun dass ich diese fanfic bis 1.Okt (?) übersetzt hab...

Danke für eure Reviews! #alledurchknuddel#

Cyberrat: Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es sich in der ersten Frage darum handelt, ob Severus jemals einen Freund hatte, und in der zweiten, ob Sev nach diesem einen der getötet wurde, noch andere hatte oder nicht. Also so hab ich das verstanden.

Severin1: Ich denke das könnte ein guter Grund für Severus Verschlossenheit sein. Immerhin begibt man sich mit Homosexualität (umfreiwillig) in Gefahr.

Lucina: Hu das hört sich ja gefährlich an... das Netzteil von unserem anderen Pc war auch schon mal kaputt, aber das hat überhaupt nicht geknallt o.O

Krieger des Wahnsinns: Hier geht's weiter. Aber in dem Kapitel passiert nicht sooo viel )

lilith: Nein die Story wurde leider nie beendet, es ist eine Übersetzung von Lady Lynns story

feaneth: ja, das ist echt selten, dass man fanfictions findet wo man gegen schwule ist.. das hat mich auch so fasziniert..

Angie: Ich kann deine Fragen nicht beantworten, ich kann nur raten ) ich vermut mal dass es schon andere Homosexuelle gibt, die unentdeckt irgendwie vor sich hin leben. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Voldie toleranter ist, da er ja schon Halbblüter (heißt das so?) verabscheut.

Time spanned soul: schön dass es dir gefällt ) wenigstens haben Sev und Harry etwas gemeinsam.

* * *

Disclaimer: Mit gehört absolut nichts, die Story hat Lady Lynn erfunden und das HP Universum gehört J.K.R

On with the story!

Kapitel 6 (Überlegungen)

Severus war gerade einmal seit einer halben Stunde wach. Er fing an gedankenverloren vor der Feuerstelle auf und ab zu gehen, als ihm einfiel, dass sie immer noch eingesperrt waren. Außerdem begriff er, dass sie gestern Abend gar nicht mehr über dieses Thema geredet hatten und er fragte sich, warum keiner der Professoren nach ihm suchte. Er konnte jetzt auf jeden Fall verstehen, warum Harrys Freunde sich nicht darum kümmerten, den Jungen ausfindig zu machen. Dennoch waren sie schon ein bisschen zu lang hier eingesperrt. Er konnte nicht solange in einem Raum eingesperrt sein, ohne Kommunikationsmittel und ohne zu wissen was draußen vor sich ging.

Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er Dumbledore erlaubt hatte ihn von den Pflichten als Spion für den Orden zu befreien. Da wusste er wenigstens noch, was im Gange war. Selbst wenn er damals oft Schmerz vom Crucatius ertragen musste, mit dem ihn der Dunkle Lord häufig bestrafte. Er verstand nicht, warum Dumbledore ihn von seinem Posten hatte entfernen wollen, vielleicht wollte der alte Mann seinen Tod? Zweifellos war er jetzt in größerer Gefahr als er es jemals zuvor war, bevor er gezwungen wurde die Todesser zu verlassen. Niemand verlies Voldemorts inneren Kreis lebend, außer ihm anscheinend.

Trotz dass Voldemort ihn noch nicht erwischt hatte, wurde er vom Fluch der Todesser schon eingeholt. Sein Mal brannte unaufhörlich auf seiner Haut, er musste es mit Zaubertränken und Salbe einreiben um den Schmerz zu lindern. Dieser war schon fast so stark, dass er bald einen Zaubertrank trinken müsste um keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben. Er wusste, dass Voldemorts Tod die einzigste Möglichkeit war, das Mal loszuwerden.

Die einzigste Person, die dies vollbringen könnte war gerade mit ihm in einem Raum eingesperrt. Der Goldene Junge. Der Junge-der-lebt. Potter. Harry Potter. Der Erlöser der Zaubererwelt. Der einzigste der ihn von dem Brennen auf seinem linken (?) Arm befreien konnte. Der Junge war auch schwul. Er fragte sich was die Zaubererwelt wohl denken würde wenn sie wüsste dass ihr Retter ein Homosexueller war. Nicht dass er dieses Geheimnis weitererzählen wollte, es war nur ein interessanter Gedanke. Seine Gefühle gegenüber dem Jungen... nein, dem jungen Mann hatten sich im laufe der letzten nacht definitiv verändert. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Harry hinüber und bemerkte dass dieser wach war und ihn beobachtete. Eine leichte Gefühlsregung fuhr durch ihn und er fragte sich warum er Potter mochte. War es weil Harry schwul war oder aus einem anderen Grund? Mochte der Junge ihn?

Harry erwachte und sah Snape, wie dieser vor dem Kamin hin und her lief. Sein Genick tat weh, und er wusste dass er bei der kleinsten Bewegung die Krämpfe in seinem Rücken spüren würde. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie er in dieser Position einschlafen konnte. Nachts hat ihn seine unbequeme Haltung auch immer wieder aufgeweckt. Er wunderte sich, warum er dann nicht aufgestanden war und sich einen anderen Platz zum Schlafen gesucht hatte, ein Bett zum Beispiel.

Als er Snape auf und ab gehen sah, fragte er sich woran der Mann gerade wohl dachte. Dachte er an letzte Nacht? Oder an etwas anderes, wovon Harry keine Ahnung hatte? Zog er es in Erwägung Harrys Geheimnis zu teilen? Harry spürte wie sich in ihm etwas schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Nein, der Professor würde nichts sagen. Harry wusste, dass Severus nicht verraten würde. Der Mann mochte zwar eiskalt sein, aber er wusste es besser, als mit so etwas an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Die Leute würden ihn wahrscheinlich der Verleumdung anklagen. Nicht dass Harry dieser Gedanke gefiel.

Er wusste, dass dies Severus daran hinderte das Geheimnis zu verbreiten. In gewissem Sinne tröstete ihn das nicht so, da er es lieber hätte, wenn Severus sein Geheimnis auch ohne Grund nicht weitererzählen würde. Er wusste, dass der Mann ihn überhaupt nicht mochte, aber seit letzter Nacht hoffte er dass Snape ihm eine Chance geben würde. Eine schwache Hoffnung die wahrscheinlich demnächst noch mehr gedämpft wird. Snape war ein Professor und er schien ein Verfechter der Regeln zu sein. Konnte ihn sein verhasster Zaubertränkeprofessor jemals so ansehen?

Die Tatsache dass er schon Gefühle für seinen Lehrer hatte, bevor er wusste das dieser schwul war ermutigte Harry. Es war einfacher für ihn, er wollte nicht seine Gefühle aussortieren müssen, ob er den Mann jetzt wirklich mochte oder nur weil sie.. ähnlich waren.

Er fuhr fort Severus zu beobachten. Über was dachte er nach? Harry sah, wie Snape seinen Arm hob und sanft die Stelle massierte wo das Dunkle Mal saß. Vielleicht dachte der Professor daran? Vielleicht wurde er von Voldemort gerufen und er konnte hier nicht heraus? Was wenn der Schmerz schlimmer und schlimmer wurde, weil Severus dem Ruf nicht nachkommen konnte? Würde Voldemort ihn töten weil er ein Todessertreffen verpasste?

Mit diesem Gedanken trafen Severus schwarze Augen mit seinen Grünen.

"Äh... quält sie ihr Dunkles Mal, Sir?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Severus starrte ihn an und antworte erst nach einem langen Moment. „Ja, das tut es immer."

„Sie meinen er ruft Sie immer?", fragte Harry. Er verstand nicht ganz wie Severus das meinte. Er wusste nicht, dass dieser nicht länger Spion war.

„Er bestraft mich, weil er mich nicht töten kann.", antwortete Severus monoton, sein Miene ausdruckslos.

„Oh", sagte Harry, immer noch verwirrt. „Ich dachte Sie wären sein Todesser? Haben Sie etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Der Orden benutzt mich nicht länger als Spion. Sie haben jemand anderen gefunden.", antwortete Severus langsam. Er ging zur Couch zurück setzte sich darauf und schaute Harry an.

Dieser streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus und fuhr mit seinem Finger über das brennende Dunkle Mal. Er fragte sich ob es wohl schmerzhaft ist das Dunkle Mal zu bekommen und wie heiß es sich wohl für Severus gerade anfühlte. Das Mal strahlte Wärme aus, mehr als von Snapes restlichem Arm kam.

Severus versteifte sich ein bisschen, aber er zog seinen Arm nicht weg; stattdessen erlaubte er dem Jungen das Mal anzufassen; obwohl er nicht wusste warum. Er unterbrach Harrys Gedanken, was auch immer diese gerade waren. „Man kann das Brennen nicht fühlen wenn man das Mal nur berührt."

„Wie fühlt es sich an?", fragte Harry langsam. Er zog endlich seine Hand zurück und schaute zu Severus hinauf.

"Ohne einen Zaubertrank der das Mal teilweise betäubt und eine lindernde Creme die ich auftrage, fühlt es sich an als ob ein Feuer durch die Adern in meinem Arm rast.", sagte Severus nur und schaute ins Feuer, welches der Raum immer noch aufrecht erhielt.

„Wie lange reicht der Zaubertrank, bevor seine Wirkung nachlässt?", wollte Harry leise wissen.

„Er reicht für 24 Stunden.", war Severus Antwort. Er schaute Harry an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir anfangen Ihnen einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, Severus... wenn dieser bald nachlässt, hast du nur ein paar Stunden."

„Sei nicht albern.", sagte Severus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Der Raum wird mir den Zaubertrank geben."

"Oh stimmt.", erwiderte Harry. Er schaute beschämt zu Boden. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht?

"Beunruhigt dich mein Mal mehr als unser Eingeschlossen sein?", fragte Severus leise. Sein Ton und sein Ausdruck waren immer noch vollkommen neutral.

„Komischerweise habe ich daran nicht wirklich gedacht.", antwortete Harry langsam. Es stimmte... er hatte es so genossen eingeschlossen zu sein, dass er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Er mochte es, alleine mit seinem Professor zu sein. Er hatte sogar schon ein paar mal davon geträumt... In den Träumen war er aber mit Snape alleine in den Kerkern zum Nachsitzen.

Er würde jetzt nicht über seine Träume nachdenken. Besonders nicht, wenn der Mann der darin vorkam direkt vor ihm saß. Harry wurde rot.

* * *

Reviews wären ganz nett ;-) 


	7. Kapitel 7 Träume

Soooo es gibt ein neues Kapitel! Ich wollte es unbedingt noch fertig übersetzen bevor meine Freundin und ich am Dienstag nach England gehen. Da ich noch nebenher einen Manga übersetze und der eine Weile in der Ecke stand hab ich das aber mal zuerst gemacht  Deshalb hier mal wieder mit voller Verspätung das neue Kapitel ;-)  
Beim Half Blood Prince bin ich auf Seite 483, aber das ist ja hier nicht relevant #gg#

Danke für eure Reviews! Sie geben mir immer einen Ruck, endlich mal weiter zu übersetzen 

Lucina: So wies aussieht, kommt dieses Kapitel auch wieder abends raus, also haste wieder ne Nachtlektüre ;-)

Cyberrat: Auf deine regelmäßigen Reviews kann ich mich schon verlassen #haach# Danke für den Tipp, ich hab jetzt einfach beschlossen, dass sie sich ab sofort nur noch duzen Ich hoffe mal die Zärtlichkeiten in diesem Kapitel stillen deinen „Hunger" etwas #gg#

timespanned soul: Jaha, sie bleiben schon noch ne weile da drin ;-)

Severin1: Deine Frage wird in diesem Kapitel gelüftet #höhö#

Angie: Auch Gebettel ist mal ganz nett, da hab ich doch das Gefühl dass ich wo gebraucht werde ;-)

Anubis1706: Das macht halt spaß und hat natürlich auch einen Lerneffekt (hatte in unsrer letzten übersetzung als einzigste ne 1, wobei ich das irgendwie nicht glauben kann, wenn ich da die story mal so ankuck)

Feaneth: Ich hab leider keinen Einfluss darüber wie lang oder kurz die Kapitel werden (außer ich lass mal ausversehen einen Absatz weg) das hat alles Lady Lynn eingefädelt #g#

Kapitel 7 (Träume)

"Warum wirst du rot?", fragte Severus, der Harry misstrauisch beäugte. Er gab Harry nicht die Chance zu antworten und bohrte weiter. „Woran denkst du?"

"Nich..." Harry brach das angefangene Wort ab. Er konnte diesen Mann nicht anlügen. „Dich."

Severus spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihm als Harry dies sagte. Mich? Harry hat gerade an mich gedacht? Er betrachtete den jüngeren Mann genauer. „Was ist mit mir?"

Harrys wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht und schaute in eine andere Richtung. Das verstärkte die Neugierde des ehemaligen Todesser Spions nur noch mehr. „Das ist privat."

"Ich denke ich habe das Recht zu wissen, was du über mich denkst.", fuhr Severus ihn an.

„Das willst du nicht wissen.", murmelte Harry. „Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich bereit bin dir von meinen Träumen zu erzählen." Das hätte ihm nicht herausrutschen sollen. Er verfluchte sich innerlich und vermied Severus Blick.

Severus' Augenbrauen fuhren in die Höhe, und sein Atem stockte kurz. ‚Harry träumt von mir?'  
„Was für Träume?", fragte er sich laut.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du das nicht wissen willst.", antwortete Harry. Er atmete tief ein. Snape zwang ihn dazu, an die Träume zu denken. Und der Gedanke an sie, was darin vorkam... war ziemlich erregend. Harry errötete wieder. Er wusste, dass Severus es aus ihm herausbekommen würde. Irgendwie wollte er auch, dass Severus es wusste. Er wollte, dass der Mann alles über ihn wusste. Ein bisschen beunruhigte ihn dieses Bedürfnis. Ein bisschen.

„Wenn ich es nicht wissen wollte, würde ich nicht fragen." Severus klang etwas verärgert.

„Ich.. In Ordnung...", gab Harry nach. Er konnte Severus vor lauter Angst nicht anschauen.

„Bitte sei nicht wütend, Severus. Du bist derjenige der gefragt hat und wir wissen beide, dass man seine Träume nicht kontrollieren kann.", erklärte Harry langsam.

„Weiter.", forderte Severus, da Harry aufgehört hatte zu sprechen.

„Sexuelle Träume.", sagte Harry und schloss seine Augen. Sein Herz schlug schnell, was würde sein Zaubertränkelehrer sagen?

Severus starrte den Jungen-der-lebt ungläubig an. Harry hatte... schmutzige Träume vom IHM, Severus Snape. Bei dem Gedanken wurde er leicht hart und es trug ihn in seinen eigenen, kurzen Tagtraum.

-------

Harrys Atmung war unregelmäßig, sein Gesicht errötet; er hatte rote, geschwollene Lippen und seine Haare waren unordentlich wie immer. Der ältere Mann saß rittlings auf ihm; Hitze rann durch seine Adern; es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Blut kochen würde. Er schaute hinunter in Harrys vor Lust getrübten Augen, seine eigenen brannten voller Leidenschaft. Er lehnte sich hinunter und biss leicht in das Schlüsselbein des jüngeren Mannes. Harry neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit und fuhr mit seiner Zunge langsam über Harrys Nacken. Harry keuchte, seine Wimpern verdeckten seine Augen als er diese halb schloss. „Professor...", stöhnte er leise.

-------

‚Nein..', dachte Severus und riss sich aus seinem Tagtraum. Harry würde ihn nie-

„Professor.", sagte Harry wieder.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich Severus nennen!", fuhr der ältere Mann ihn an. Ja... Harry würde ihn Severus nennen, nicht Professor.

Harry wurde rot und schaute weg. „Du hast nichts gesagt... Bitte sei nicht wütend auf mich... Ich..."

„Ich bin nicht wütend.", entgegnete Severus. Eine drückende Stille umgab sie, bis Severus wieder das Wort ergriff. „Wie lange träumst du schon von so etwas?"

Harry errötete erneut. „Ein paar Wochen."

Severus starrte den erröteten Jungen an. Er rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte einen Arm um Harry. Dieser verkrampfte sich etwas, bevor die Spannung aus ihm wich und er sich an Severus anlehnte. „Du bist nicht wütend.", stellte Harry mit einem Lächeln fest.

„Nein", antwortete Severus etwas eisig. „Ich habe keinen Grund dazu, wenn ich auch nicht sicher bin warum du von mir träumen solltest." Es stimmte. Severus war mindestens 20 Jahre älter als Harry. Außerdem war er nicht gerade freundlich zu Harry gewesen, deshalb war er sich nicht sicher wie der Junge solch Gefühle für ihn entwickeln konnte, die ihm zu diesen Träumen verhalfen.

Harry antwortete nicht, er kuschelte sich nur noch mehr an Severus heran. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er hatte gedacht, dass der ältere Mann ihn anschreien und herumbrüllen würde, trotz dass er selbst schwul war. Stattdessen akzeptiert ihn der ehemalige Todesser einfach und umarmt ihn in einer für Harry sehr tröstlichen Art und Weise. Er wollte Severus Arme nie wieder verlassen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer fielen Harrys Augen zu und er schlief ein.

Severus beobachtete Harrys schlafende Gestalt. Der junge Mann war schön. Aber das konnte nicht funktionieren. Wenn sie jemals zusammen gefasst wurden würde man ihn töten und Harry... sie würden wahrscheinlich versuchen dem Jungen eine Gehirnwäsche zu verpassen, dass er wieder „normal" wurde. Er streichelte Harrys unzähmbares Haar zärtlich, unbewusst. Er wollte, dass es funktionierte. Er wusste nicht warum. Innerhalb von 24 Stunden oder sogar weniger, hat seine Einstellung gegenüber dem Jungen von Hass zu Mögen gewechselt.

Ok... vielleicht war es auch nicht so. Er erinnerte sich, ein paar Träume von Harry gehabt zu haben. Sehr, sehr hitzige Träume welche er sogar genoss.. bis er aufwachte.

„Severus." Die Gestalt welche er hielt sprach und bewegte sich etwas.

„Hmmm?", fragte Severus. Sein Blick war immer noch auf Harry gerichtet.

"Wer hat dich ersetzt?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

Harry entzog sich Severus' Umarmung immer noch nicht, sehr zu dessen Freude. „Jemand hat deine Position als Spion übernommen.", murmelte Harry.

„Oh...", antwortete Severus. Er lies seine Finger durch Harrys Haar gleiten. „Draco Malfoy."

Der Körper welchen er festhielt bewegte sich plötzlich und Harry setzte sich auf. Er starrte Severus mit großen Augen ungläubig an. „Was?"

„Draco Malfoy hat meinen Platz übernommen.", wiederholte Severus müde.

„Aber er ist – "

„Er ist vertrauenswürdig, Harry. Er ist vielleicht ein Slytherin, aber das heißt nicht, dass er ein dunkler Zauberer ist."

„Ich bin fast nach Slytherin gekommen.", sagte Harry, kletterte auf Severus' Schoß und lehnte sich an ihn. Der ältere Mann schlang seine Arme um ihn. Die Augen des Jungen-der-lebt fielen wieder zu, aber diesmal schlief er nicht ein.

„Warum hat man dich dann nicht dorthin gesteckt?"

„Ich hatte Angst, dass ich ein Dunkler Zauberer werden würde."

Severus lachte leise als er dies hörte. „Das wäre nicht passiert."

"Das habe ich jetzt auch begriffen."

Plötzlich wurde Harry von Severus heruntergestoßen, der schnell aufsprang. „Arrrrgh!", stöhnte Severus, sein ganzer Körper sich verspannte. „Der Zaubertrank lässt nach... arrgh.. was ich brauche ist ein schmerzlindernder Zaubertrank..."

Er sank auf den Boden hinunter. Ein schmerzlindernder Zaubertrank erschien auf dem Couchtisch. Harry sprang schnell auf und holte ihn.

In Severus Gesicht war äußerster Schmerz abzulesen, Harry hätte gedacht, dass jemand ihn mit einem Schweigzauber belegt hatte und danach mit dem Crucatius. Der jüngere Mann brachte den Zaubertrank schnell zu Severus, der nicht so weit entfernt von ihm auf dem Boden saß, und entkorkte das Fläschchen.

Severus machte keine Anstalten es ihm abzunehmen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte nicht. Er wusste, dass er bei der kleinsten Bewegung wahrscheinlich in Schmerzensschreie ausbrechen würde. Das war das erste Mal, dass er dem Schmerz ausgesetzt war. Vorher hatte er sich immer auf seine Zaubertränke verlassen, aber er hatte vergessen sie wieder einzunehmen.

Harry bemerkte dass das Objekt seiner Zuneigung keine Anstalten machte den Zaubertrank zu nehmen und brachte ihn deshalb nervös an Severus' Lippen.

Dessen Lippen öffneten sich gehorsam und als Harry die Flüssigkeit in Snapes Mund fliesen lies, schluckte der ältere Mann den Trank.

Das Fläschchen war schnell leer und Harry stellte es neben sich ab. Severus legte sich auf den Fußboden und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als er es tat. Der Trank wirkte noch nicht vollständig, aber er hatte angefangen den Schmerz abzuschwächen.

Harry kniete sich neben Snape hin und schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Ich werde in Ordnung sein...", murmelte Severus, bevor seine Augenlider zufielen und ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit übermannte.

Harry seufzte tief, versichert dass alles in Ordnung sein müsse, da Snapes Brustkorb sich regelmäßig hob und sank. Der Schmerz musste zu stark gewesen sein. Er wusste, dass das Gehirn bei zu viel Schmerz einfach den Körper stilllegte. 

Harry ließ sich nieder, sodass er neben dem Mann lag und kuschelte sich an ihn.


	8. Kapitel 8 Eis

Disclaimer: Mir gehört absolut nichts, die Charaktere gehören J.K.R. und die Story Lady Lynn

Mensch jetzt hab ich aber lang gebraucht... Sry an alle, die gewartet haben! Den neuen Band hab ich jetzt auch fertig... Und die Schule hat wieder angefangen... und draußen regnets... perfektes Wetter zum drinnen sitzen und lesen ;D

Danke für eure Reviews!

feaneth: danke #g# ich hab keine ahnung um deine Frage zu beantworten

Xerperus: auch danke wie du siehst hab ich das gemacht, wenn auch spät

Cyberrat: nja komisch ist das irgendwie schon.. da hab ich mir noch keine gedanken drüber gemacht... aber es gibt ja nur diesen einen Raum der Wünsche auf Hogwarts und ich bezweifle, dass so viele davon wissen oder wissen dürfen... und irgendjemand muss die kinder ja unterrichten (wobei diese ja auch keinen unterricht benötigen würden wenn der raum die tränke produzieren würde) würde hätte tralala #lol# nja irgendeinen grund gibt's bestimmt

weiter geht's!

* * *

Kapitel 8

Eis

----

„Ich werde in Ordnung sein...", murmelte Severus, bevor seine Augenlider zufielen und ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit übermannte.

Harry seufzte tief, versichert dass alles in Ordnung sein müsse, da Snapes Brustkorb sich regelmäßig hob und sank. Der Schmerz musste zu stark gewesen sein. Er wusste, dass das Gehirn bei zu viel Schmerz einfach den Körper stilllegte.

Harry ließ sich nieder, sodass er neben dem Mann lag und kuschelte sich an ihn.

-----

Severus kam nach etwa einer Stunde wieder zu Bewusstsein, legte lediglich seine Arme um Harry und zog ihn an sich. Harry seufzte leise in seinen Armen. Schließlich schloss Severus seine Augen wieder und schlief ein.

Eine halbe Stunde später wachte Harry auf. Er konnte Severus starke Arme um sich fühlen und spürte dadurch jeden Zentimeter der warmen Haut von seinem Zimmergenossen. ‚Er muss zwischendurch aufgewacht sein.', dachte Harry sich. ‚Es sieht so aus als könnte ich besser schlafen, wenn Severus da ist...' Er kuschelte sich näher an Snape und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust. Dann erst bemerkte er es.

Severus' Haut war wärmer als normalerweise. Sie war wärmer als die Haut eines Menschen sein sollte. Er setzte sich langsam auf um Severus zu betrachten.

„Severus?", fragte er leise und stieß seinen Lehrer leicht an.

„Hmmm?", murmelte dieser ohne seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Du bist heiß."

„Wirklich, danke Harry..", nuschelte Severus und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Harry wurde knallrot und starrte seinen Lehrer an, während er ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint Severus. Ich meine du BIST heiß," sagte er schüchtern „aber ich wollte damit sagen dass deine Haut unnatürlich warm ist."

Severus seufzte leise, bewegte sich danach aber nicht mehr. Harry fiel auf, dass sein Lehrer immer noch schlief. Bedeutete das dass dieser von ihm träumte? Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, Severus hatte seinen Namen im Schlaf gesagt.

Er schüttelte Snape sanft. „Severus", sagte er laut.

Die Augen des Älteren waren sofort weit offen und er saß auf. Es sah so aus als ob er versuchte er auf der Hut zu sein aber sehr müde war.

Dann bemerkte er, dass dies überflüssig war.

„Harry,", knurrte er. „Warum zum Teufel hast du mich aufgeweckt?" Das brennende Gefühl auf seiner Haut versuchte er zu ignorieren.

„Deine Haut fühlt sich an als ob sie gleich Feuer fangen würde."

„Das ist normal. Normalerweise nehme ich ein kaltes Bad und es geht wieder weg, -kommt dann an einem anderen Tag wieder oder so."

Harry schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Also, dann mach das doch jetzt."

„Natürlich.", brummte Severus. „Sobald ich fit genug bin um mich zu bewegen."

„Hä?"

„Mir ist gerade nicht nach bewegen zumute, Harry."

„Warum nicht?"

„Normalerweise", knurrte Snape, „wird man krank, wenn die Körpertemperatur übermäßig steigt. Ich fühle mich nicht so gut."

„Vielleicht solltest du dann schnell ins Bad gehen.", schlug Harry geschockt vor. „Du könntest ohnmächtig werden."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Severus schaute ihn ausdruckslos an. Er wusste nicht wie der Jüngere an dieses Wissen gelangt war. Obwohl er selbst wusste warum. Ziemlich gut sogar.

„Ich wurde nie richtig beachtet wenn ich krank war.", antwortete Harry leise. „Ich bin dann ohnmächtig geworden, da mein Körper nicht mit der Temperatur zurecht kam – er hat dann einfach ein paar Körperfunktionen ausgeschaltet. Manchmal war ich mehrere Stunden lang ohnmächtig."

Er fragte sich warum er Severus dies erzählte. Nicht dass es weh tat darüber zu reden. Wahrscheinlich würde Severus es nach einiger Zeit sowieso herausbekommen.

Dieser starrte ihn an. „Und niemand hat dir geholfen?" Ein plötzliches Gefühl der Wut überkam ihn.

„Sie wussten es nicht." Harry schaute auf den Boden.

„Warum hast du es ihnen nicht gesagt?", wollte Snape wissen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Sie wollten es nicht wissen. Wenn ich es ihnen gesagt habe haben sie mich angeschrieen. Medizin habe ich sowieso nicht dafür bekommen.", erklärte Harry mit bitterer Stimme. Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, wie immer wenn er an den Schrank unter der Treppe dachte.

„Dumbledore ist ein gemeiner Bastard.", grollte Severus. Harry sah ihn ungläubig an, deshalb fuhr er fort. „Er ist ein sehr manipulierender gemeiner Bastard."

„Was?" Harry sah ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an.

„Weist du, es gibt nicht einmal einen Grund warum du bei den Dursleys bleiben musst."

„Das stimmt nicht. Ihr Haus beschützt mich.", sagte Harry, der ziemlich verwirrt aussah.

„Er könnte diese Zauber auf jedes Haus legen. Was er dir erzählt hat war eine Lüge.", stellte Severus fest. Er beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hatte es satt Albus Spiel mit zu spielen.

„Er würde mich da nicht leben lassen." Harry musste würgen. Er konnte es nicht glauben dass der Schulleiter so etwas tun würde.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst ihn nicht wie ich es tue, Harry. Er mag Hauslehrer von Griffindor gewesen sein, aber er war ein Slytherin."

„Wie ist das möglich?" Dumbledore schien immer so nett... vertrauenswürdig... gütig ... freundlich...

„Wie glaubst du würde die Zaubererwelt reagieren wenn sie wüssten dass ihr Schulleiter ein Slyterin war Harry? Sie würden es nicht gutheißen. Ganz und gar nicht.", erklärte Severus. Seine Stimme war immer noch leise, seine Haut gerötet. Er sah schlimm aus. So schlimm wie Severus Snape halt aussehen konnte.

"Warum würde er mich bei den Dursleys lassen? Mich das alles ertragen lassen? Was für einen Vorteil bringt ihm das?", fragte Harry während sein Blick auf der Feuerstelle lag. Obwohl er nicht wirklich das Feuer anschaute. Er versuchte nur, sich von der Enttäuschung die sich in ihm ausbreitete abzulenken.

„Er kann dich so von der Zaubererwelt fernhalten. Sicher gehen, dass du in keinem Haushalt aufwächst der ihn nicht bevorzugt." Severus wusste, dass Dumbledore gar nicht glücklich sein würde wenn er wusste was er gerade hier verriet. Aber er würde es nicht herausfinden.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry, diesmal wirklich verwirrt. Ihn bevorzugen? Er hatte gedacht mehr als die Hälfte der Zaubererwelt wäre auf der Seite des Lichts. (heißt das so?)

„Harry du verstehst das nicht. Du gehst auf eine Schule die von ihm geleitet wird. Natürlich läuft alles so wie er es haben will. Außer vielleicht die Slytherins, das sind die Schlaueren."

Es war lange Zeit still, bevor Harry sprach.

„Severus,", sagte er ruhig. „Du musst mir das noch erklären, aber vorher will ich dass du das Bad nimmst."

„Sehr aufmerksam von dir Harry." Harry stand auf und bot dem anderen seine Hand als Aufstehhilfe an. Severus nahm an, obwohl er nicht viel Hilfe benötigte.

Doch es wurde ihm sofort wieder schwindelig und er stolperte zur Couch um sich hinzusetzen. „Verdammt.", murmelte Severus. „So funktioniert das nicht. Ich komme nicht ins Bad ohne ohnmächtig zu werden."

Harry nickte. „Was ich brauche ist ein Eisbeutel."

Eine sehr volle Plastiktüte voller Eis erschien auf dem Couchtisch. Harry murmelte ein Danke, griff nach einem Eiswürfel und setzte sich neben Severus.

Dieser wollte nach dem Eiswürfel greifen aber Harry hielt ihn davon ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Entspann dich einfach.", sagte er sanft.

Severus nickte schwach, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

Harrys Hand wurde langsam nass von dem geschmolzenen Eis.

„Was ich brauche sind ein paar trockene Tücher."

Sobald diese erschienen griff Harry danach und warf ein paar Eiswürfel hinein. Die Ecken des Tuches hielt er oben zusammen, sodass er jetzt eine Art Tasche hatte.

Mit dieser begann er nun Severus Haut sanft abzutupfen. Severus riss die Augen auf, er war verblüfft. Dann lehnte sich der ältere Mann aber wieder zurück und erlaubte Harry jeden unbedeckten Teil seines Körpers mit dem Eis zu kühlen. Harry fing mit seiner Stirn an. Dies schien einfach der beste Platz zum Anfangen zu sein.

* * *

Jedes Mal hab ich das Gefühl dass die übersetzungen immer schlechter werden.. mein deutsch auch.. heut hab ich doch tatsächlich 2 wörter einfach falsch gesagt o.O 


	9. Wahre Geschichte

Disclaimer: Mir gehört, nichts, die original Story gehört Lady Lynn und die Charaktere und Umgebung J.K. Rowling

Warnung an alle: In diesem Kapitel steht Dumbledore nicht besonders gut da. Alle denen das nicht gefällt mögen bitte jetzt auf den „Zurückbutton" klicken.

Achhherjje hab ganz vergessen was für eine wendung die geschichte nimmt... sry

Danke wieder an all die tollen Reviewer!

Churel04: Tut mir aufrichtig leid aber so wie es aussieht musstet ihr wieder sehr lange braten...

Cyberrat: Dumbledore scheint nach Lynns Auffassung noch fieser zu sein

Feaneth: Ich hab keine Ahnung #hehe# vllt klärt sich das noch im 10ten (und letzten) Kapitel aber das weiß ich nicht mehr.

Timespanned soul: Ich trau das Dumbledore auch nicht zu. Vllt erbarmt sich ja jemand der Geschichte und rückt ihn wieder ins richtige Licht

Krieger des Wahnsinns: Ja irgendwie vergisst man immer mehr wörter je älter man ist

Avallyn Black: danke #g# ich hoffe das Kapitel hier ist „weiter so"

Severin1: dankschön ich hoffe die lange wartezeit hat die freude nicht getrübt #g#

XD: zu befehl, general!

Elektra van Helsing: Du kannst dich loben, dein Review hat mich dazu angeschubst, die letzten paar Zeilen zu übersetzen #g#

* * *

Kapitel 9 

Die wahre Geschichte

Harry hatte Severus mit dem Eis genug abgekühlt, dass dieser jetzt ins Badezimmer konnte. Helfen lassen wollte er sich nicht.

„Gut, dann eben nicht." Harry warf sich beleidigt auf die Couch, verkreuzte seine Arme und schaute Severus, welcher sich langsam Richtung Bad bewegte, finster hinterher.

Snape setzte sich sofort auf den Toilettendeckel als er angekommen war. Ihm war immer noch etwas schwindelig, aber zu Harry sagte er nichts.

Nach einer Verschnaufpause stand er auf und ging zur Badewanne hinüber um dort den Wasserhahn aufzudrehen. Als das Wasser die richtige Temperatur hatte und der Abfluss verschlossen war, ging er zurück zur Toilette um sich hinzusetzen.

"Ich schließe die Tür nicht ab.", informierte Severus Harry mit langsamer Stimme. „Obwohl du den Raum eigentlich auch einfach bitten könntest aufzuschließen. Auf diese Weise kannst du die Tür öffnen wenn du dir Sorgen machst (was ich bezweifle) und ich auf deine Rufe nicht antworte. Aber nur dann. Und frag noch mal bevor du öffnest."

Harry nickte schwach, bevor er aufstand und zur Badezimmertür hinüber ging. Er schloss sie vorsichtig, damit Severus es nicht tun musste, setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa und starrte gedankenversunken ins Feuer.

Was meinte Severus damit?

Was wurde vor ihm verheimlicht?

Warum wollte Dumbledore ihn auf seiner Seite?

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten vergingen bis Severus wieder aus dem Bad herauskam. Sein Haar war nass und leicht gelockt; als ob er es zuerst gekämmt und dann den Kopf geschüttelt hätte. Er hatte wieder seine schwarze Robe an. Harry vermutete dass es eine neue war, er zweifelte nicht daran dass Severus den Raum nach einer Neuen fragen würde.

Severus setzte sich wieder neben Harry auf die Couch. „Was denkst du wie viel Uhr ist?", fragte Harry leise.

"Ungefähr 16 Uhr.", antwortete Severus. „Wir sind noch keine 24 Stunden hier drin."

„Mir kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit."

"Bin ich so langweilig?"

"So habe ich das nicht gemeint."

"Ok." Severus hatte nicht die Lust weiter nachzubohren. Er wartete darauf dass Harry zu der vorigen Unterhaltung Fragen hatte.

„Sagst du mir es jetzt?", Harry war sich sicher dass Severus wusste von was er sprach.

„Okay. Zuerst musst du etwas wissen was einem hier in der Schule nicht beigebracht wird. Vor ungefähr hundert Jahren waren die Zauberer in der Muggelwelt versklavt. Wir waren, und sind immer noch, die Minderheit der menschlichen Bevölkerung auf der Erde. Natürlich konnten uns die Muggel nicht leicht versklaven, wir sind vielleicht weniger, aber wir sind Zauberer und dadurch stärker und mit mehr Fähigkeiten versehen. Es gab einige wenige Zauberer, Dumbledore zum Beispiel, welche sich mit den Muggeln verbündeten um ihre Haut zu retten, da sie dachten die Muggel wären die Überlegenen. Nur dadurch konnten die Muggel uns besiegen."

„Vor 65 Jahren fing ein großer Zauberer namens Jeremiah Isaac Potter eine Aufstand gegen die Muggel an, um die Zauberer zu befreien. Zehn Jahre später endete diese Rebellion und die wir waren befreit. Wir gingen zurück in unsere eigene Welt, um nach unseren Regeln zu leben. Dumbledore, einer der bekannten Personen die gegen die Rebellion gekämpft hatten, wurde Schulleiter hier in Hogwarts. Er wollte eine Kolonie von Schülern schaffen, die so dachten wie er, damit er bei der nächsten bevorstehenden Versklavung eine eigene Armee hatte. Hier kommt jetzt die Rebellion ins Spiel."

"Die Rebellion oder der „Dunkle Lord" und seine „Todesser", kämpfen gegen eine neue Versklavung – da die Muggel immer noch versuchen uns zu versklaven. Die ganzen Menschen die getötet werden, das passiert nicht wegen unserem Hass auf Muggel sondern weil wir frei sein wollen. Ich gebe zu wir gehen ziemlich brutal vor, aber wir wollen unseren Standpunkt herüberbringen. Wir werden nicht zulassen so behandelt zu werden. Das ganze ist kein Spaß. Wir müssen beweisen dass wir stärker sind als sie.", beendete Severus. Er war noch lange nicht fertig mit seiner Erklärung aber er wusste dass Harry noch alles aus ihm herausquetschen würde.

„Also..", Harry sprach langsam während er versuchte alles zu verstehen. „Slytherins sind generell aus reinblütigen Familien, welche über die Versklavung mehr Bescheid wissen als die Muggelgeborenen.  
Sie wollen die Haut der Zauberer ganz retten, und sie wissen dass ihr Geschlecht eher überleben kann wenn sie gegen die Versklavung kämpfen. Dumbledore denkt nicht so, trotz dass er ein Slytherin ist; er ist egoistischer als der schon egoistische Slytherin. Muggel geborene werden wahrscheinlich erst gar nicht in andere Schulen aufgenommen und ich kann mir gar nicht erst vorstellen was die Reinblüter wie zum Beispiel Ron sich denken. Warum ist Draco dennoch dem Orden beigetreten?"

Severus setzte sich in eine bequemere Position. „Draco ist ein sehr egoistischer Junge."

Harry nickte lediglich. „Und was hat das alles mit mir zu tun? Für was braucht Dumbledore mich?"

"Das beantworte ich dir später. Zuerst brauche ich etwas zu trinken und eine Pause vom Erzählen."

Als Severus aufgestanden war, legte Harry sich hin. Der Ältere ging zu seinem Tisch und fragte nach einem Glas Wasser, welches er dann auf seinem Stuhl sitzend trank.

Durch die Langeweile wurde Harry schläfrig, seine Augenlieder senkten sich und er fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.

* * *

sodele, was meint ihr zu dumbledores verhalten? 


	10. Kapitel 10 Farben

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Ort gehören J.K. Rowling, die Story gehört Lady Linn

So das ist das letzte kapitelchen. Ich hoffe es ist nicht all zu „unbefriedigend" für euch, wobei

Ich mich zwischendurch auch immer wieder gefragt habe warum ich das eigentlich übersetzt.

Ich mag evil!dumledore eigentlich auch nicht.

Danke an all die schönen reviews, besonders Tolotos, deins hat mich heute aufgeweckt und ich hab

Das „letzte" Kapitel noch schnell übersetzt.

Cyberrat: thx ) ja das ist schon bescheuert

Elektra van Helsing: wie du in dem kapitel siehst ist jeremiah harrys großvater das „warum" er die potters angegriffen hat wird hoffentlich in diesem kapitel geklärt #g# harry könnte sich der rebellion anschliessen, aber das ist sein eigener wille

Feaneth: der dunkle lord ist schon eine person, aber in dieser story halt der anführer der rebellen

Severin1: recht hast du #gg#

Minnilein: sry so schnell ging das jetzt nicht weiter...

Tolotos: ich vermute mal dass severus so tut als wäre er ein spion für dumbledore, in wirklichkeit aber auf riddles seite steht. Von wem die Zauberer versklavt wurden weiß ich nicht #gg# keine ahnung was sich lady linn da ausgedacht hat. Gut dass dir der schlechte dumbi gefällt die geschichte wird nicht weitergeführt, aber vllt findet sich ja unter euch jemand? #fragend in die runde schau#

Kapitel 10

Zwanzig Minuten nachdem Harry eingeschlafen war wachte er wieder auf. Er rührte sich etwas, öffnete seine Augen und blickte sofort in Schwarze. Severus hatte ihn beobachtet.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Severus.

„Nein, mein Genick tut weh."

„Hmm."

„Erzählst du mir jetzt den Rest?"

Severus nickte leicht und stand auf. Er ging zu Harry hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

„Warum habe ich in der Muggelwelt nichts über Zauberer gelernt? Sie unterrichten nichts über die Zauberer und auch das Zaubereiministerium arbeitet hart, dass die Muggel nichts herausfinden. Ich verstehe nicht wie sie nichts über die Versklavung wissen können..."

„Das ist ein immer fortschreitender Kreis, Harry. Sie versklaven uns, wir werden wieder frei und löschen ihr Gedächtnis. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir ihr Gedächtnis nicht löschen. Es würde sich nicht so oft wiederholen wenn sie von den vorigen Geschehnissen wüssten. Sobald ein Muggel aber etwas magisches sieht, kann er sich wieder an die Versklavung erinnern, auch wenn er zu dieser Zeit noch nicht gelebt hat. Das ist der Nachteil von einem weiträumigen Gedächtniszauber."

„Deshalb bemüht sich das Ministerium so sehr die Muggel am sehen von Magie zu hindern. Deshalb hassen mich auch die Dursleys so. Dumbledore muss gewusst haben, dass ich beim Aufwachsen unabsichtlich Magie produzieren könnte und Muggel dies sehen könnten..."

„Das stimmt auch."

„Und was wollen Riddle und Dumbledore von mir?"

„Dein Vater, James, hasste seinen Vater-deinen Großvater, Jeremiah Isaac Potter. Jeremiah war derjenige der die Rebellion anfing. Dein Vater hätte sein Erbe sein sollen; er hätte in der Position sein sollen in welcher Riddle jetzt ist. Er konnte nicht über seinen Hass hinwegsehen und trat Dumbledores Seite aus reiner Boshaftigkeit bei. Riddle war Jeremiahs engster anderer Verwandter, also wurde er der Erbe."

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht.", sagte Harry sanft, „Ich meine ein bisschen schon, aber... warum würde Riddle versuchen mich umzubringen? Warum will Dumbledore mich unbedingt auf seiner Seite?"

„Riddle versucht dich umzubringen, da du der nächste Erbe seiner Position bist. Wenn deine Kraft ausgereift ist und du gut unterrichtet wurdest, bist zu dazu vorgesehen seinen Platz einzunehmen, wenn du dich nicht dazu entscheidest gegen die Rebellion zu kämpfen."

„Die Größe deiner Kraft wird von der deiner Eltern vorbestimmt, und der Farbe ihrer magischen Auras. Wenn die Farben der Auras sich kontrastieren wird das Kind sehr mächtig. Squibs entstehen wenn die Auras der Eltern die gleiche Farbe haben. Die Aura deines Vaters war gelb-grün, die deiner Mutter violett. Sie waren beide auch sehr mächtig - Albus wusste dies, und hat sie mehr oder weniger gezwungen zusammen zu sein. Dein Vater mochte Lily aber Lily hasste ihn; ganz gleich was die Anderen sagen. Aber sie heirateten und bekamen dich für den Orden. Wie ich schon sagte, du solltest ziemlich machtvoll sein."

Harry schaute ziemlich bestürzt und auch nachdenklich. „Ich bin also nur ein Teil des Plans."

Severus schaute weg. „Du bist die Waffe des Orden. Du bist stärker als Dumbledore, Harry. Das ist ein weiterer Grund warum Riddle dich tot sehen will. Wenn du seine Position nicht einnimmst würdest du gegen ihn kämpfen - und gewinnen. Deshalb versucht er dich zu besiegen wenn du noch jung bist und deine Kräfte noch nicht völlig ausgereift sind."

„Wann sind sie ausgereift?"

„Das ist bei jedem Zauberer unterschiedlich. Du wirst es aber wissen, da dein Zauberstab nachdem deine Kräfte völlig gereift sind, bei den nächsten 25 Zaubern die du mit ihm ausführen wirst in der Farbe deiner magischen Aura leuchten wird. Manchmal vibriert er auch."

„Was für eine Farbe hat deine Aura?"

Severus grinste leicht. „Grün."

Harry musste kichern.

„Und warum habe ich davon von niemandem jemals einen Piepston gehört?"

„Niemandem ist es erlaubt darüber zu sprechen, besonders nicht in deiner Nähe."

Harry seufzte. „Das ist etwas zu viel für mich.."

„Vielleicht brauchst du etwas Zeit um es einsinken zu lassen."

„Ja wahrscheinlich schon.."

Nach einer langen Pause in der keiner der Beiden etwas sagte und sie nur ins Feuer schauten, sprach Severus. „Wir sind jetzt schon seit 24 Stunden hier."

„Super.", antwortete Harry resigniert.

„Mhm.", war Severus' Antwort. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Harry schaute ihn eine Weile an, bis der andere Mann langsam einschlief.

Er rückte näher und kuschelte sich an Severus um es sich so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Er konnte sich nicht davon losreißen den friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck des schlafenden Slytherins anzuschauen.

Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Severus' Knie ab und berührte mit seinen Lippen leicht die des schlafenden Mannes.

Nachdem er seinen Kopf wieder ein Stück zurückgezogen hatte betrachtete er nochmals den Gesichtsausdruck des immer noch schlafenden Mannes. Sein Mund hatte sich leicht geöffnet was sehr einladend aussah. Harry küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal leidenschaftlicher; seine Zunge erforschte Severus' warmen Mund und dieser antwortete auf den Kuss, saugte an Harrys Zunge und schloss seine Arme um ihn.

Plötzlich drückten Severus' Hände Harry von sich, zum anderen Ende der Couch. Harry fing sich noch rechtzeitig und lag jetzt ausgesteckt auf dem Sofa.

Severus atmete schwer seine Augen waren wach und überrascht aber auch verwirrt und alarmiert. Seine Wangen waren errötet und er schaute Harry mit verengten Augen an.

Harry geriet in Panik und entfernte sich von Severus. „E-Es tut mir leid.", sagte er leise. „Ich-„

„Mach das nie wieder.", sagte Severus streng und rutschte wieder aus Harry zu. „Es sei denn ich bin wach." Harry hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren bevor Severus seine Lippen wieder in Beschlag nahm und ihre Zungen einen leidenschaftlicheren Kampf austrugen als vorher.

Severus drückte gegen Harry und manövrierte ihn so dass sie einander besser erreichen konnten. Seine Hände wanderten zu Harrys Robe, welche er öffnete um dann mit ihnen die weiche Haut von dessen Bauch zu erforschen. Sie glitten seinen Oberkörper langsam hinauf und wieder hinunter.

Harry stöhnte in Severus' Mund und er rann seine Hände durch dessen Haar während er den Kuss vertiefte. Er drückte sein steifes Glied gegen Severus'. Severus bewegte sich von Harrys Mund zu dessen Nacken, leckte und saugte an verschiedenen Stellen und erntete ein zustimmendes Stöhnen. Seine Zunge rann über Harrys Schlüsselbein und seinen Nacken entlang. Heißer Atem streifte sein Ohr, bevor Severus wieder zu seinem Mund zurückfand. Er begann seine Hüfte gegen Harrys zu bewegen, zuerst nur langsam.

Harry biss spielerisch in Severus' Unterlippe bevor er dem älteren Mann erlaubte seinen Mund aufs Neue zu erforschen. Er drückte sich stärker gegen Severus als ihr Rhythmus schneller wurde.

Schwer atmend brach Harry den Kuss. „Oh Merlin, Severus-„ Er stöhnte leicht als er kam. Severus folgte ihm mit einem tiefen Stöhnen. Nachdem er einen Reinigungszauber auf sich und Harry gesprochen hatte lies er sich neben den Jungen Mann auf die Couch fallen. Nicht dass da so viel Platz war. Harry musste sich ziemlich an Severus pressen um nicht herunterzufallen. Nicht dass dies ihm etwas ausmachte. Nicht lange und die Beiden schliefen nebeneinander ein.


End file.
